


Kamen Rider Genm In Smash

by MediaMan18



Series: Characters In Smash [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMan18/pseuds/MediaMan18
Summary: What if the man with the largest literal God Complex was in Smash?
Series: Characters In Smash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kamen Rider Genm In Smash

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own, nor claim to own, the rights to “Kamen Rider” or “Super Smash Brothers”. They are the legal properties of Toei and Nintendo, respectively. Thus, infringement of copyright is not intended.

There will also be spoilers throughout this moveset. So if you haven’t watched “Kamen Rider Ex-Aid”, then you have been warned.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He is the genius-level mastermind that orchestrated the events of the series as well as the man who inspired an endless onslaught of fandom memes, which ultimately brought him back from the dead purely due to fan popularity; Shin Dan Kuroto, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Genm!

To summarise as much as possible, Kuroto is the one responsible for the creation of the Bugster Virus, having created it from a sample of the Y2K Virus. As CEO of Genm Corp, he had the CR Unit use his Rider Gears in order to collect data from the different Bugsters that awoke within people, keeping his plans secret from the CR Unit itself. And why did he have the Riders collect that data? Why, to create the ultimate video game, of course! The finished product, Kamen Rider Chronicle, would allow him the chance at world domination as he wanted to prove his unbelievable intellect and power as Kamen Rider Genm, even going as far as to infect Emu with the earliest form of the virus when Emu was just a kid. He got his comeuppance after he betrayed Parad and Graphite, the Bugsters he was working with to achieve his end goals, but he had already thought ahead and created a back-up copy of himself onto a Gashat, allowing him to return from the dead as a Bugster himself. Now wielding a Gamer Driver and with his superiority complex dialled up to literal God-like levels, Kuroto was pretty much forced to work with the heroes in order to stop the Bugster virus and, eventually, his own father who used Kamen Rider Chronicle to become Cronus.

Dan Kuroto is insane, megalomaniacal, and unpredictable. That said, his unpredictability is what makes him one of the biggest threats in the series. No-one can tell whether he’s going to be actively helpful or backstab anyone else solely to prove his own ego. But either way, he is not to be underestimated in any sense of the word. And players will have to bear that in mind if Kuroto ever made his way into the world of Super Smash Brothers.

So before we get into the moveset, there are some things I want to clear up in relation to the last moveset I made. I mentioned in my Ex-Aid moveset that I didn’t want to use Genm as an Echo Fighter for Ex-Aid, and that is primarily because I personally never saw the two as similar fighters. Sure, they have identical designs, namely because of both using a variation of the Mighty Action X Gashat. But aside from that, their fighting styles are as different from each other as they could get. Ex-Aid’s fighting style involves a lot of fluent movement and striking his opponents with precise hits; Genm fights more like an untamed animal, with wild movement and is generally more savage as well as ruthless in his attacks.

So of course, this poses a question; how do I convey this while still making Genm a unique character? And just like that, the answer hit me; Genm will still be equipping the Gamer Driver, just like Ex-Aid, but he wouldn’t just be using the Mighty Action X Proto Gashat. In conjunction with it, he’ll also use his signature transformation trinket; the Dangerous Zombie Gashat! This will not only give Genm a different look from Ex-Aid, but it will also allow for more diversity with his attacks as well as capturing the unhinged maniac that he is.

With all of that said, let’s actually get into the mechanics. Genm will be an above-average middleweight, having somewhat sluggish mobility and speed as well as very little traction, making him somewhat difficult to control. He’ll also have two jumps and, just like a zombie, would be able to crawl. He’ll also retain the same Hit/Miss onomatopoeia gimmick that Ex-Aid had, as well as an additional one; whenever he respawns, there’ll be a small screen counting down how many stocks he has left appearing next to his head, which directly references the live counter he had in the series itself.

** Standard/Aerial/Smash Attacks: **

When designing Genm’s moveset, there were two core themes that I wanted to emphasise with his attacks. Firstly, he’s a vicious psychopath who wouldn’t hesitate to drag you through the dirt if it meant giving himself an advantage. And secondly, he’s a zombie brought back from the dead; one who is out for as much pixelated blood as he could possibly find. I feel that focusing on these elements not only helps to capture Kuroto’s personality through his fighting style, but also helps to further distinguish him from his heroic neon pink counterpart.

Starting off with his Jab; he’ll have a three-hit Jab that starts with a right-handed claw swing that moves from right to left, followed by a straight-forward left-handed punch, and rounding off with a vicious tearing motion with both hands that starts from right in front of him and out to his sides. This is a dangerous move to get caught in, but there is some start lag on top of the attack being somewhat sluggish. His Dash Attack has Genm suddenly lunge forward with his arms spread out before he lands with a straight-forward punch, having decent launch power but at the cost of some end lag. His side-Tilt has him do a basic clothesline hook with his right hand. His up-Tilt will be another tearing attack similar to the third hit of his Jab, this time starting from above his head and swinging down his sides, thus allowing for decent vertical and horizontal range despite some end lag. Genm’s down-Tilt has him knee the nearest foe in the gut, a relatively simple attack that comes out deceptively quick.

For all three of his Smash attacks, Genm will equip his signature weapon and the device used to revive Bugsters when defeated; the Gashacon Bugvisor! This is a dual purpose weapon, with one end being a double-barrelled blaster and the other being a small, blunt chainsaw. For the side-Smash, he’ll swing the end with the chainsaw in front of himself in an arch going from right to left, launching foes a good distance but suffering from some end lag. The up-Smash with be another chainsaw swing, this one going over his head from left to right. Again; decent launch power, bad end lag. For his down-Smash, Genm will use the end with the blaster and fire a barrage of shots in front of him, dealing multi-hitting damage before launching foes away with the final shot.

Genm’s neutral-Aerial will have him do a claw swipe with his left hand, moving from slightly above his head on the left side to below his waist on the right side. This attack has a decent reach, but it is one of Genm’s weaker attacks on top of coming out pretty slow. His forward-Aerial, however, will be much stronger and comes out faster; it’s a sideways-facing donkey kick that spikes at the tip of his feet. The back-Aerial will have Genm give his foe a backhand swipe using his right hand. This act of disrespect is not only fitting for Kuroto’s character, but it is also a very good “get away from me” kind of attack due to having surprising launch power. His up-Aerial will have Genm do a basic headbutt; it’s his most simple attack, I’m aware, but Genm is the kind of character to use his head in both a metaphorical and literal sense, so it still fits. And finally for his down-Aerial, he will suddenly crouch and, after a brief second, extend his legs down for a disjointed double-kick attack; despite the obvious start lag, this is a strong attack, launching foes on contact and bouncing Genm slightly further in the air for a better chance at recovery.

** Grabs/Throws: **

To continue with the zombie thematic, Genm will latch onto his foes with both hands and lift them by the neck for his Grab, and his Pummel has him straight up “biting” into their neck. The forward-Throw has Genm do a roll on the ground while holding the foe, and then letting them go right at the end. The back-Throw will be a basic spin toss, with Genm spinning around twice before letting go of the foe, just to be a little more dramatic. Genm’s up-Throw has him summon his signature purple “Continue” pipe, drop his foe into them, and have the pipe fire to spit the foe high into the air, outright resulting an instant K.O at higher damage percentages. And finally, for his down-Throw, Genm brings out the Bugvisor and sprays the gas variation of the Bugster Virus in the foes face before kicking them away. The throw itself doesn’t send foes very far, but the spray results in a 5-second long poison effect to rack up the damage.

** Specials: **

For Genm’s neutral-Special, he will be utilising his other main weapon; the Gashacon Sparrow! This is a crossbow weapon that can be split apart to be a pair of sickles, which he stole from Kamen Rider Lazer after killing him in the Christmas episode. For the attack itself, Genm will use the Sparrow in crossbow mode to fire a single arrow directly in front of him; functioning much like Link’s bow and arrow Special. In fact, it’s near identical. Simply tapping the Special button fires a small, weak arrow shaped energy projectile that travels a small distance. Holding the button down, however, charges the attack and, upon letting go, fires a much stronger and quicker energy arrow that actually has the chance to launch foes if they happen to be really close to Genm when he fires.

As for the side-Special, Genm will split the Sparrow into its Sickle mode before swinging each arm in front of him one at a time. This is another attack that’s really useful when it comes to racking up damage, but the main advantage is that the first hit instantly launches foes, while the second hit could be used to attack another opponent if they happen to be in Genm’s way. That said, however, this attack is fairly slow, as there is a noticeable gap between each swing and Genm suffers from some end lag once the attack concludes.

For the up-Special, Genm won’t have a recovery option. Instead he’ll use the Bugvisor for its primary function in the series; unleashing a small, digitised cloud filled with Bugster Virus spores. As he releases the spores, Genm will swing the Bugvisor over his head to create the cloud, instantly hurting anyone who comes into contact with it. This isn’t something that will launch foes, just deals minimal damage when they touch it. After touching it, however, they will be struck by the Bugster Virus, effectively poisoning them for a solid 15 seconds. This is arguably Genm’s deadliest Special attack, as it racks up a ton of damage in a short amount of time, approximately 5% of damage for every second that the poison lasts. With that said, however, the Bugster Virus is only effective on opponents when they are hit the first time. If they get hit with it after the fact, it won’t actually poison them but will deal minimal damage; like they actually built up the immunity necessary to survive the effects of the Virus.

And given that’s what Genm and Lazer went through in order to create the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat to beat Gamedeus in the final arc of the series, it’s actually pretty appropriate to have this incorporated into the up-Special.

And finally, Genm’s down-Special has the lunatic summon the very thing that can revive him from death in the series; the “Continue” pipe! Whenever Genm summons the pipe, it will pop out of the ground and he’ll jump into it. The pipe then goes back into the ground and reappears a set distance with Genm jumping out. This is just when you tap the down-Special, however; if you input the command but don’t let go of the button, Genm will actually remain in the pipe as it stays underground, allowing you to then move the pipe either left or right depending on controller input. The only limit to how far that Genm can go is either the edge of a stage or the edge of a platform, so you can't just use the pipe to get yourself over holes nor can it be used to get out of the blast zone, as trying to do so will just put Genm into freefall.

** Final Smash: **

For Genm’s Final Smash, he’ll summon what is easily his most powerful form; God Maximum Mighty X! This will send him into a cinematic Final Smash that he can only use on one other fighter that is chosen depending on how high their damage percentage is. Regardless of who he chooses, the result will be the same; he’ll use the God Maximum Critical Blessing to quite literally Rider Kick the foe straight to the moon, only to grab them after and slam them back onto the stage, launching them away and resulting in an instant K.O.

** Other Stuff (Taunts, etc): **

I was initially struggling for alternate colours to choose for Genm as there aren’t a lot of sources to select. I just knew that his base colour will the black and white of Dangerous Zombie, while his first alt replaces the white with purple in reference to his Level 2 design. But then it hit me; I can just give them colours of the other Bugsters. It only makes sense to do so; he was the one who created them, and it works as a contrast to Ex-Aid’s alts, which I based on the other Riders for the series. All of Genm’s alts will also be referencing two different characters/forms.

Regardless, his second alt replaces the white with blue, referencing both Salty from Mighty Action X and Para-DX’s Perfect Puzzle form. Next makes Genm red, referencing both Aranbura from Taddle Quest and Para-DX’s Knock-Out Fighter form. Next makes him green, referencing both Graphite from Drago Knight Hunter Z and Kamen Rider Chronicle. Then there’s dark grey, referencing both Revol from Bang-Bang Shooting as well as the general colours of the Collobos Bugsters. After that is Pink, referencing both Lovelica from Toki Meki Crisis and Poppy Pipopapo from DoReMiFa Beat. And the final alt will replace the white with yellow, referencing both Motors from Bakusou Bike and when Genm uses Hyper Muteki as a temporary power-up.

For his Stage Intro, a small black fog will be on stage as the holographic for Dangerous Zombie appears, only for Genm to literally burst through and contort his body before standing up. His up-Taunt will have Genm clench his fist and say “I’ll clear this, even if it means using continues!”, a direct mirror to Ex-Aid’s “I’ll the stage with no continues!” His side-Taunt will have Genm point at the foe as they lose a stock while saying “Watashi wa… KAMI DA!!” And for his down-Taunt, Genm will simply flail his arms around and laugh maniacally, not doubt fully giving into his insanity and embracing his megalomania.

And wrapping it up with the Victory Animations, the first has Genm lying on the floor, only to contort his body so that he stands up while twitching. The second Animation has the camera first focusing on Genm’s upper body as he is posing dramatically, only to pull back and reveal him standing on top of a ruined Kamen Rider Lazer in bike form. He’ll let out a little laugh as he does this. And for the final Animation, Genm will first have his back to the camera, only to turn his head to stare directly at the player with his unflinching, ruthless gaze.

** Conclusion: **

And that does it for what if Dan Kuroto, a.k.a Kamen Rider Genm, was in Smash! No joking or hyperbole; Genm may be one of my all-time favourite villains in Kamen Rider. A lot of it does come down to Tetsuya Iwanaga’s performance being so entertainingly over the top, but it also have to do with how the character is written. Kuroto is callous, merciless, unpredictable, and has a superiority complex that would make Light Yagami blush. But at the same time, he is so unbelievably intelligent and cunning that it makes him a threat that very few can match, not just in his own series. Would he ever be added into Smash? I highly doubt it. But if he is, I know that he’ll be a worthy challenge; both to those who fight him, and to whomever is brave to try and control the ultimate master of gaming.

Regardless, if you enjoyed this moveset and would like to see more, be sure leave a review letting me know what you think, as well as who you would like to see next. I would also appreciate it if you guys check out “Gems In Smash”, wherein I create movesets for Steven Universe characters. I will also be publishing these movesets on AO3 from now on instead of Fanfiction.net so that they don’t conflict with FF’s guidelines.

Thanks for reading, and I’ll catch you guys next time!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Author's Note:**

> As I brought up, these movesets will be published on AO3 from now on instead of Fanfiction.net. Someone brought up that what I was publishing actually conflicted with the guidelines set out by the website. Thus, as to avoid trouble, they'll published her instead. I will also be reuploading my older movesets onto AO3 once I have the time to do so.


End file.
